Winx Club: Truth or Dare
by SweetestSong23
Summary: The very first Winx Club Truth or Dare story  I think ! Hurray! Hope you like to torment people, because this is where you ask imbarassing questions and torure the Winx characters!
1. Intro

In this story, you will be asking the characters of Winx Club (Including my OC, who we will now call Opposina, and me, who will be called Athena, my favorite Greek goddess, to protect my identity) to tell you the true answer to a question, or to do a specific (possibly insane) dare. This, my friends, is called Winx Club Truth or Dare (possibly the first Winx Truth or Dare story)!

I am using this story to get published and to introduce my new character, who will come to my story, Winx Club: Season 5—The Return of Valtor. Here are the introductions to each character:

**The Girls/ The Fairies:**

**Athena (Me): Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **The crazy girl who is making these poor,poor people be tortured by reviewers. I technically have no powers, but my OC, Opposina (5 down) is supposed to be 'me', so I guess Opposites. **Secret Fear/s: **Is afraid of purple grapes because of an 'Incident' on a 14-day cruise (Feel free to ask about it). I'm also afraid of monkey-bars (Please don't ask, it's personal. If you do, I'll answer just the basics, but I will answer), bees (same reason as monkey-bars), and the color purple (same as grapes).

**Bloom: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **The girl who didn't know she had powers, until she met Stella (See 6 down) fighting Knut. Her power is Dragon Fire, but it took her until halfway through her first year at Alfea to figure it out. She comes from Sparx, but was raised from a young age on Earth. She is bonded to Lockette, pixie of portals. **Secret Fear/s: **Not fitting in. Losing Kiko, her friends, Sky, or any other specialist, or her parents (adoptive and birth-parents). Having to kill someone (Even if it's for the greater good, like killing Valtor was).

**Flora: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Flora's powers are just what they sound like, the power over Flora (flowers, trees, etc.). Her personality is the quiet, shy-ish type, but she will stand up for her friends if need be. She comes from Linphea, the planet of flowers and nature, and has a little sister, Miele. Flora is bonded to Chatta, pixie of chatter and gossip. **Secret Fear/s: **Losing her sister, Miele. Having to watch a plant being hurt. Having to watch anything being hurt.

**Layla: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers:** The fairy of liquids from Andros, the water-world. She is the first fairy to earn her Enchantix in Season 3. She also is the first fairy to bond with a pixie in the Winx Club, being bonded with Piff, who seems to be the pixie of Dreams, before she met the Winx. She saves the pixies from Darkar in season 2.** Secret Fear/s: **Being separated from Piff. Being alone in darkness. Having to go back to her palace, while having to be a 'perfect little, quiet angel'.

**Musa: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Musa is from the Harmonic Nebula, the fifth planet, Melody. She loves music (thus her power), singing, and playing instruments. She is bonded to the pixie of manners, Tune, because Tune likes opera. She is the fairy of music, like most have guessed.** Secret Fear/s: **Being in silence. Not being able to speak. Being away from her friends. Being alone.

**Opposina: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **I am the fairy of opposites, who is from the planet of Oppositus, but moved to the Harmonic Nebula. I've lived on the third planet, Harmony, since I was three. I am bonded to the pixie of opposites and—Wait! You can't know that yet. My pixie has to know what your pixie's power is before she can say what her other power is. My other power is singing. **Secret Fear/s: **My secret fears are purple grapes, because of a trip I was on at age 10. I will say NO MORE. Feel free to ask. I am also afraid of bees, balls, monkey-bars, and bugs.

**Roxy: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Roxy is the fairy of animals, from Earth. The last fairy on earth. She met the Winx in season 4, while being chased by the Wizards of the Black Circle (see section: Villains/ Former Villains, number 8). She worked part-time at the Fruitti Music Bar. She now goes to Alfea College for Fairies, but she took time out of her schedule for this truth-or-dare story.** Secret Fear/s: **Losing Artu, her dog. Losing her friends, the Winx Club. Losing her mother, Morgana (see section: Others, number 7), that she just met.

**Stella: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Stella is the fairy of the sun and the moon, but mostly the sun. She was the first fairy that Bloom (see section: The Girls/The Fairies, number 2) met on Earth. Stella is bonded to the pixie of Love, Amore. She is from the world of Solaria.** Secret Fear/s: **Being ugly. Losing her father, King Radius (Not able to be here for the Truth/Dare story, just like Queen Luna, for security reasons and he and she are much too busy), and her mother, Queen Luna.

**Tecna: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers:** The fairy of technology, from the world of Zenith. Her boyfriend is Timmy (section The Boys/ The specialists, number 6). Tecna used to be all bottled up, but learned to show her emotions throughout the series. Her bonded pixie is Digit, pixie of nanotechnology and logic. **Secret Fear: **A world without logic. A world with only logic.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boys The Specialists****: When They Met the Winx: **The Specialists met the Winx in season 1. Helia was met in Season 2. Nabu came along in season 3.

**Brandon: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Brandon is Stella's boyfriend. He pretended to be Prince Sky for safety reasons, but is really Sky's squire. Brandon is from Eraklyon. **Secret Fear: **Losing Stella. Keeping secrets from Stella.

**Helia: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Heliais the quiet type, who is Flora's boyfriend. He dropped out of Red Fountain, but dropped out at the top of his class. He is Saladin's nephew. He is also the most mature of the specialists. **Secret Fear: **Losing Flora.

**Nabu (**_He's Alive for This Story, but Will Be Back to Normal in WC: S5—V'sR_**): Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Nabu is the only one of the boys with powers, as he is a magician. He is not a specialist, because he is a magician. He was first heard from in season 3.** Secret Fear: **Losing Layla. Not being able to save Layla. Being separated from Layla.

**Riven: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Riven is the "bad-boy" of the group, but on the inside he's just a big softie. He loves Musa, but has a hard time showing it. As it is for most of the specialists, nobody knows where Riven is from.** Secret Fear: **Not being able to protect Musa. Being found out as a big softie.

**Sky: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **_Prince_ Sky of Eraklyon is the boyfriend of Bloom. Sky pretends to be Brandon for security reasons, but is found out in season 1 when Bloom finds Diasporo.** Secret Fear: **Having to lie to Bloom again. Losing Bloom. Having Bloom turn into Dark Bloom again and not being able to save her.

**Timmy: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Timmy is Tecna's boyfriend. Timmy is the 'brainiac' of the specialists, and his planet is a mystery. He really loves Tecna, and almost went insane when he thought he lost her. **Secret Fear: **Losing Tecna again. Being in a world without logic and technology.

* * *

><p><strong>Villains Former Villains:**

**Darkar: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Darkar, otherwise known as The Shadow Phoenix, is the first one to bust the Trix out of Light Rock. He has the power over darkness.** When I Met the Winx: **He met the Winx in season 2, but met Layla before the rest of the Winx. **Secret Fear: **If Darkar knew I told you this, he would kill me, anyone who I told, and burn all of the references that said his worst fear. His fear is total darkness. HA! The master of Darkness, the Shadow Phoenix, is afraid of the dark!

**Knut: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Knut is the Trix's, well, pretty much servant. He didn't really want to do the evil trio's dirty work, but he didn't want to face their wrath, either. At the end of season 1, he started working for Mrs. Faragonda. **When I Met the Winx: **Knut met Stella and Bloom in season 1, episode 1 and met the others later.** Secret Fear: **Knut's fear is having to wear his glasses. He really hates his glasses! He should just get contacts, don't you agree? He is also afraid of the Trix. He still is, even though they're at Light Rock now.

**Trix: ****When They Met the Winx: **The Trix met The Winx in season 1.

**Darcy: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Darcy, as her name implies, is the witch of Darkness. She can use her powers to make illusions. She also had a crush on Riven, but got over it and started using him like her sisters, Icy and Stormy, did. **Secret Fear: **Darcy is very afraid of being tickled. She can't control herself when she's laughing! She also has never gotten over her crush with Riven, even though she said that she did.

**Icy: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Icy, as her name almost screams at you, is the witch of ice. She is described as having a "heart of ice" and is the self-proclaimed leader of the Trix. **Secret Fear: **Icy's nickname (that she hates) is 'Six-Scoop Icy'. I don't know is it counts as a fear, but I'm putting it here. She is also afraid of ducks, which is why she doesn't like Pepe the Purple Duck and pretends to hate him, even though she is afraid of them.

**Stormy: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Stormy, youngest of the Trix, believes she is the most powerful, but really isn't. She is the Witch of Storms, and her home planet is Whisperia. **Secret Fear: **Not getting what she wants. Becoming a "goody-goody" again.

* * *

><p><strong>Valtor: Personality Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Valtor is a powerful wizard who was made by the Ancestral Witches. He was born of Dragon Fire and got mixed with darkness, so he is a little like Bloom. He was trapped in the Omega dimension right after he destroyed Sparx.** When I Met the Winx: **Season 3.** Secret Fear: **This fear was not easy to learn, as it needed both Roxy and Opposina's powers to obtain, but apparently, Valtor is afraid of spiders, specifically wolf spiders.

**Wizards of the Black Circle (Fairy Hunters):**** When They Met the Winx: **The Fairy Hunters met the Winx in season 4.

**Anagan: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Anagan has the power of Super-speed. He is the weakest Wizard because he can only run, thus not being affective against Flora's Believix powers. He mentioned once that Flora would be his favorite if they weren't enemies.** Secret Fear: **Anagan's fear was not near easy to get, because he kept running away from us. I finally forced him out of it by threatening him with my opposite power, and his fear is, surprisingly, having someone learn that he loves nature. That is why his favorite Winx is Flora. Who knew, right?

**Duman: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Duman is the youngest and most cocky of the Wizards and is usually the one to stay behind and guard the other wizard's position. His power is to shape-shift, mostly into animals but can turn into people.** Secret Fear: **Duman's fear is, surprisingly, flying, even though a bird is one of his favorite transformations.

**Gantlos: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Gantlos' powers are seismic and sound waves, similar to Musa's. He can use his powers to track people. **Secret Fear: **After much persuasion, Gantlos finally told me that his fear is lightning because of the loud noise. Imagine that!

**Ogron: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Ogron's power are being able to convert any damage done to him into power and absorbs magic and turns it into power. **Secret Fear: **Having to fight alone, thus showing that his only power is to use other people's powers on them. He cannot attack unless he is attacked first!

**Others:**

* * *

><p><strong>Ancestral Witches: When I Met The Winx: <strong>Never, really. Only Bloom.

**Belladone:** **Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Belladone (pronounced Belladonna) is one of the Ancestral Witches. Belladone is the ancestress of Icy. **Secret Fear: **This was quite hard to learn, as the Ancestresses are technically ghosts, but she is afraid of Valtor turning on her and the other Ancestresses.

**Lysslis: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Lysslis is another one of the Ancestral Witches. She is the Ancestress of Darcy. **Secret Fear:** This was quite hard to learn, as the Ancestresses are technically ghosts, but she is afraid of Valtor turning on her and the other Ancestresses.

**Tharma: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Tharma is one of the Ancestral Witches. She is the Ancestress of Stormy.** Secret Fear:** This was quite hard to learn, as the Ancestresses are technically ghosts, but she is afraid of Valtor turning on her and the other Ancestresses.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora: Personality Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Aurora is the Major Fairy of the North. She is extremely loyal to Morgana. Aurora, even though she is the Fairy of the North, doesn't have a cold attitude. She is very blunt, but not cold.** When I Met the Winx: **She met the Winx in Season 4.** Secret Fear: **Like all of the Arctic Fairies, she is deathly afraid of Global Warming.

**Diana: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Diana is the Major Fairy of Nature, who lives in the Amazon Rain Forest. Even though she seemed mean at first, she really does have a forgiving attitude.** When I Met the Winx: **Diana met the Winx in Season 4.** Secret Fear: **Diana's fear is the fact that people cut down trees.

**Headmaster Saladin: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Saladin is the headmaster of Red Fountain. He was also once one of the members of the Company of Light. His nephew is Helia.** When I Met the Winx: **Season 1.** Secret Fear: **Not being able to teach his students how to do something.

**Headmistress Faragonda: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Faragonda, known also as Mrs. F to her students, is a former Fairy Godmother and Headmistress of Alfea.** When I Met the Winx: **Season 1. **Secret Fear: **Having to put her students in danger.

**Headwitchtress Griffin: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Griffin is the Headwitchtress of Cloud Tower. She may seem mean at times, but honestly cares about her students.** When I Met the Winx: **Season 1.** Secret Fear: **Not being able to help her students.

**Miele (Flora's sister): Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Miele, otherwise known as Rose, is Flora's little sister, at only 10 years old. Miele doesn't have her Winx yet, but her power is most likely Nature-based. Miele is the one that Flora saves to gain her Enchantix.** When I Met the Winx: **Season 3, episode "Tears of a Black Willow".** Secret Fear: **Being the reason why her sister, Flora, gets hurt.

**Morgana (Roxy's Mother): Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Morgana is the mother of Roxy and the wife of Roxy's father, Klaus. She is the queen of the Earth fairies.** When I Met the Winx: **Season 4. **Secret Fear: **Losing Roxy or Klaus. Being trapped again.

**Mrs. Griselda: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Griselda is the Assistant Principal to Faragonda and head of Discipline. **When I Met the Winx: **Season 1.** Secret Fear: **Complete disorder.

**Nebula: Personality/ Nature/ Where I Came From/ Powers: **Nebula is now the new queen of the Earth fairies. She was formerly the Major Fairy of Peace, but turned to the Major Fairy of War and Vengeance when captured by the Fairy Hunters. She returned to the fairy of peace when she was convinced by Morgana.** When I Met the Winx: **Season 4.** Secret Fear:** Not being able to protect the other Earth fairies.

* * *

><p>Well, I believe that that is everyone. You may ask to add some of the other characters if you would like. But, I'm afraid, I cannot add the Pixies. They are much too fragile to be tortured like the others are. Sorry. But we CAN add others, such as the Beta Academy girls and such. Hope I get some dares!<p>

A/N: Well, what do you think? Do you want to dare my OC and other Winx? Make sure to ask about the Grape Incident!

A/N: OK, I forgot to add the rules to this story. You may not make the fairies, specialists, villains, former villains, or any others in this story do anything to break the law. Especially in public. So make sure to check the law book before you send a dare! Also, I will have some other rules. Please do not send any reviews that would make the characters in this story do something that would be above the age rating for this story. If you do not know the age rating for this story, then you should check the summary. Thank you.


	2. DreamixAngel's Dares

"OK," said Athena, looking at a sheet of paper, "I think we have enough reviews. First review we're going to use is from DreamixAngel! She says, 'Aren't you a bit young to write on this site?' I'll take that as you want me to answer. Yes, yes I am. I just love these on here stories so much, so I _had_ to make an account to put up reviews. 'Never mind. It seems you know the Winx and others a bit more than I do, so here goes:' Well, OK, if you want to change the subject so quickly. And thank you. I am happy to know that I know something about Winx Club. 'I dare the Winx Club to play a prank on Mrs. Griselda (without her finding out, of course)' Sounds good. They've always wanted to prank Griselda." Athena finished with a smile.

The scene changes to the Winx's common room, with Flora, Tecna, Musa, Stella, Layla, and Bloom sitting around, talking. A girl with brown hair in a bob haircut somehow teleports in. She is wearing a pink tee-shirt with jean Capri's, appearing to be rolled up on the ends. She is wearing a pair of flat tennis shoes with fake jewels on the end, that sparkle when she walks, commonly known as 'Twinkle-Toes' shoes. "Hi, I'm Athena," said the girl, waving, "And you're gonna prank Griselda."

The girls exchanged questioning glances, and turned to the girl called Athena, with 'Are you for real?' faces. One of the girls, Bloom, said, "You don't look like the Greek goddess of wisdom and olive trees. Or is she just your namesake and you're a new student?" Athena just smiled and said, "I'm not either. I'm your worst nightmare, who is going to torture you for the sake of a story. You are going to play truth or dare, and your first dare is to prank Griselda." The Winx looked at each other and smiled. They had been waiting what seemed like their whole lives to prank a certain Head of Discipline.

They began asking question right away, "What if we get caught?" asked Tecna, always ready to plan if something goes haywire.

"Who cares?" asked Stella, already picturing them all in an all black suit, sneaking around the school at night, "What prank are we going to pull?"

Athena shrugged and said, "I have no clue. The person who sent this dare, DreamixAngel, didn't say which prank to do. I'll just leave it up to you to figure it out,"

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Layla and Musa simultaneously.

"I could put a huge speaker in her room, crank up the volume, and play my loudest song on it!" said Musa, excited for this opportunity to prank her least favorite teacher.

"But then it will be kind of easy to tell that it's you," said Tecna, proving a point, "If we're going to do a prank, I say we do one that you can't prove anyone specifically did it."

"Then let's do a classic prank," said Bloom, thinking back to her time on Earth, "Once someone at my school on Earth let a bunch of animals loose in the Principal's office. Maybe we can let a few magical animals loose in Griselda's office?"

"That sounds great!" said Layla. But then her face fell, "Where exactly are we going to get any animals?" she asked.

"We could go to the forest," said Flora, "The plants will tell me where the animals are. Maybe we can find some Magi-Beavers, or some other animals," Flora put on an uncharacteristic devious smile, which aroused suspicion from the others.

"What?" Flora said, "I want to prank Griselda as much as you do. Don't start thinking it's a repeat of 'Dark Bloom' with 'Dark Flora' now!"

The Winx were relieved, but still were wondering why Flora was acting so uncharacteristically devious all of a sudden. Musa broke the silence by saying, "OK! Let's get a move on! We should see if we can get these Magi-Beavers, and maybe even a puncture-beetle or two."

The scene changes to a forest, with each of the Winx in their Believix, just in case they found an unwanted animal. Athena was there, too, along with Opposina, who was now in her Believix. She wore a white one-shoulder top, like Musa's Winx top, with a black stripe, going from her sleeve to the middle of her top. There was a Yin-Yang sign in her hair, which went to her mid-back, and on the tip of her sleeve. She wore a white mini-skirt, with a flap-thingy on one side of her skirt, with a black-and-white overlap pattern on it. She had black ballet shoes, laced up. She had a Yin-Yang sign on the top of her skirt, on the opposite side of the flap-thingy** (1)**.

Athena didn't have a Believix, because she was not a fairy. She still had her Capri's and tee-shirt on.

"Where are the beave-" Stella started, before she was cut off be a Magi-Beaver shaking it's paw at her, saying something that couldn't be very nice in Beaver-ish.

Flora was trying to calm the beaver down. She was saying, "I'm sorry about bothering you, but we need to ask for your help." At this, the beaver started yelling louder in Beaver-ish.

Roxy had been woken up by the Beaver, because she could tell it was unhappy, since she had animal powers. She was flying in her fairy form, looking for the source of the beaver's irritation. When she found the Winx, Flora was having trouble with the beaver.

"Please, Mr. Beaver, we only want you to come to Alfea for one day at the most!" Flora was very nearly pleading with a beaver that didn't even understand her. "Please! Just long enough to scare Griselda!"

Roxy came forward, saying, "It's alright, Beaver. You'll be OK. These girls won't hurt you. They're nice, just like me. They're fairies too." She turned around to look at the Winx.

"Why are you out here? The beaver says that you're trying to kidnap him. I highly doubt that, but what _are _you doing?" Roxy then saw Athena and Opposina. "And who are they?" she asked.

Athena spoke up first. "I'm Athena. This is Truth or Dare and somebody..." Athena trailed off as she looked through her pocket. She pulled out and unfolded a piece of paper. "DreamixAngel, to be specific, dared these girls to prank Griselda, and they decided to put animals in her room."

"Well, who's she then?" asked Roxy, pointing to Opposina.

"I'm Opposina, the fairy of opposites." Said Opposina. "You're Roxy, fairy of animals, right? Can you ask that beaver to come with the Winx? They really want to prank Griselda,"

"I guess…" said Roxy. Turning back to the beaver, she said, "Will you please come with us? We want to play a prank on a mean teacher."

The beaver nodded, but then made some sort of noise.

Roxy then said, "Alright. We won't put you in a box, as long as you don't make any noise and follow us. OK?" The beaver nodded.

The group then found themselves surrounded by beavers. As the group walked, the beavers trailed behind them.

"What did you do, Roxy?" asked Stella, who was looking at the many beavers.

Roxy was dumfounded. "I have no clue!" she said. Then the beaver said something. "You brought them? Great! Thanks, Benjamin!"

After that, they went through with the prank. They then let all of the beavers loose to wreak havoc all over Griselda's bedroom. It was hilarious. Tecna put up a spell so they could see what was happening, and they almost died laughing. Griselda was in her nightgown and robe, trying to catch the beavers with her hands, no magic! It was hilarious.

Athena was the first to recover from the giggles "OK, Ok. The next dare is also from DreamixAngel. She writes, 'I dare Musa to go one month without music (that includes listening, making and doing music)' OK, Musa, no more music for a month."

"Wait, wait, what?" Musa quickly recovered from giggles after she heard this. "You're joking, right? You've gotta be joking. You are joking, right?"

"Sorry Musa," said Athena, "But I'm not joking. DreamixAngel says. It's a dare, I'm sorry. I'll keep count of the days. If you don't trust me, you can count them."

Musa pouted, but she knew she had to do what the dare said.

"OK, then," said Athena, "This dare is from DreamixAngel, just like most of these. She says, 'I dare Stella to die her hair black' Sorry, Stella, but you gotta do it."

Stella's scream rang out through Alfea for a full five minutes.

"Stella! Stella!" Said all of the Winx. There was several different variation of "Are you ok?" "What happened?" and "Why did you scream?"

"_**I have to die my hair black!**_" Screamed Stella, throwing her hands up above her head. "I will never die my hair! Especially _**black!**_"

"Stella, if you do not comply, I will have to use my opposite powers to do it for you. _**Permanently.**_" Said Opposina, with a slight threatening tone in her voice.

"WAAAH! OK. I'll die my hair black. But _**only for today. **_Understand?" Stella was trying to sound threatening, and it was working.

"OK, Stella." Said Athena, "Only for today. And tomorrow. The rest of the school will HAVE to see it. Got that? No hats."

"Aww… Why?" asked Stella. "Why does everyone need to see it? Why? Why?"

"Because this will be hilarious." Said Athena, "And I'm going to send a picture to everyone I know. Including your parents, Stella!"

"What? How do you know my parents?" asked Stella, clearly shocked.

"I tried to get King Radius and Queen Luna to do this Truth or Dare game with us," answered Athena, "But they couldn't come. It was because they were much too busy. That, and because of safety issues. I guess they don't trust us with the king and queen of Solaria,"

"Safety issues?" asked Layla, wondering if she should make a run for it.

"Don't worry, Layla. I wouldn't dare harm the Princess of Andros." Said Athena, looking at Layla, "And don't even think of running away."

Layla just stood there, shocked that this girl could read minds. _No, _thought Layla, _she can't read minds. Can she?_

"Yes, Layla," said Athena "I _can _read minds, so don't try to plan to make a run for it. And Stella, you really should start dying your hair."

"Oh, alright. But just for today and tomorrow, got it? No longer!" said Stella, using a spell from WizGiz's class to change her hair to black.

"Alright. I hope DreamixAngel isn't mad that I didn't make it permanent!" said Athena.

"OK," said Athena, after a few seconds of silence, "Dreamix's next dare is, and I quote, 'I dare Flora" At the mention of her name, Flora's usually tan face whitened. "'to announce her love for Helia over the TV and radio stations'. Sorry, Flora. Hey, at least you don't have to announce that you love someone else! I'm not saying that you do, but some reviewers are M-E-A-N **mean**. On another story, someone once dared a boy to wear a dress made out of meat and run through a bear-infested forest!"

The Pixies had just come in right before Athena spoke, and they nearly fainted when they heard about the dare. Amore, Tune, and Lockette actually did! Piff, on the other hand, fell asleep. The Winx saw the pixies and then immediately tried to wake them up. Layla just let Piff sleep.

Lockette woke up first. "Who would make someone wear clothes made of meat and run through a bear-filled forest?" she asked Bloom in her small voice. "And why would they? Even the Shadow Phoenix didn't make us do that!"

Then, Chatta spoke up. "I know, Lockette. Who would make anyone do that? I wouldn't even want the Phoenix to do that!"

"I know, Chatta," said Flora, "I wouldn't even want the Wizards of the Black Circle to be chased by bears, wearing a dress made of meat!" She shuddered at the thought.

Then, Amore woke up. "Whoever made that poor boy do that, they didn't have any love in their heart. Even I, the Pixie of Love, can see none."

Tune was last to awaken. She was in shock. She couldn't even scold Amore for saying that to someone. She just stood there, stiff as a board, white as chalk. When she finally recovered, she was not like herself. She said, "How dare that—that person practically throw that poor person into the _bear infested _woods in a dress made of meat! Whoever made that poor man do that could have killed him! Why, how dare them!" Tune was quickly losing her Victorian accent, and even more quickly losing her temper. "Whoever did it doesn't even deserve to be called a person! That _**monster**_ should be made do _its _own dare! **And now someone is making Flora do something? And on television at that! IF I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MONSTER, I'LL-**"**Tune** was cut off by Flora.

"Tune," said Flora, "Don't worry. All I have to do is say that I love Helia on TV and the radio. It's ok. It will be a little embarrassing, but it's not like I have to run through a forest through of oversized Venus Fly traps or anything. I'll be ok. The only problem is getting a spot on TV and the radio…"

Tune just stood there, blushing slightly. "Oh…" she said, in a very small voice. She cleared her throat, and regained her accent. "I am terribly sorry about that. I am not usually like that. Please forgive me. I just got so… so worked up about the... ahem… man in the forest of bears, wearing a meat dress."

"That's ok, Tune." Said Musa, "I got worked up about not being able to listen to music for a month."

"**WHAT?**" Exclaimed Tune, now mad because her bonded fairy got into the mix. "**WHO IS MAKING UP THESE DARES? I WILL-"**

"Tune!" said Athena, looking at said pixie. "I know what you are about to say. No, you are NOT going to tear ANYONE limb from limb. Yes, I am a mind reader. Now I don't want to get sued by my reviewers, so let me say this: None of those in this story will do any physical damage to anyone. No matter what they say." Athena finished, eyeing Tune. "Now, Tune, I would like you to know that this is all part of a game. Nobody, (I hope) will be harmed physically by this story.

"Well, anyway, we're waiting, Flora!" said Athena, with a cell phone in her hand. "I'll take care of the TV and radio spots, ok?" she said, dialing a number, "All you, Flora, have to do is say it." Athena finished, now holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hi, Jacob, it's Athena." There was a pause. "No time for formalities. I need a radio and television spot." There was another pause, and a gasp from Athena. "Jacob! No! I want the spot _legally_!" The Winx and Roxy shared a glance at this. There was a pause and Athena sighed. "Yes it's for a dare. A shy girl called Flora was dared by someone to confess her love for her boyfriend on air." Another pause. "That would be great, Jacob! Awesome! Thanks!" There was another pause. "Bye!" She hung up.

"Ok, Flora," said Athena, putting her cell phone away, "You have a spot on TV and the radio. Thank my friend Jacob for that. Come on! You're on in ten minutes! Hurry!"

"I'll use my scepter," said the still black haired Stella, "or we could go Believix. I want my hair blonde again!"

"Sorry, Stella," said Opposina, "I cast a spell on your hair after you dyed it. It won't change, even when in Believix, until after school tomorrow. But I'd like to do Believix Speedix, so Athena can tell us about her call with Jacob."

"_**Opposina!**_" Shrieked Stella, "_**Why would you do that? At least let me have my beautiful blonde hair when I'm transformed!**_"

"Sorry, Stella, but you transform in class. It's only fair." Said Tecna, always being logical.

Stella pouted, but went Believix. You all know what it looks like, so I'm not gonna describe it.

"So, Athena," said Musa, "What did Jacob say when you sounded so excited?"

"He said that he could make sure that Helia heard Flora," said Athena, being towed with them in a ball made of transparent Yin-Yang signs, "Jacob is friends with Helia. He knows exactly when it will air, so Jacob is going to tell Helia that there's something important on when it airs. Jacob'll call Helia and say to watch the channel Flora's on when she's on, so Helia will see Flora saying that she loves him. Great, huh? Helia will probably tell the other specialists that there's something important on, and they'll watch, too. They'll love it!"

Flora looked like she was about to faint. She already knew that millions of people will be watching, and now there will be a thousand more!

Opposina noticed this. She flew closer to Flora and said, "Don't worry, Flora. You'll be great. Just speak your heart about how you feel about Helia. No scripts needed. If you trust your heart, you'll say the right thing."

This made Flora feel better. She smiled thankfully to Opposina, and continued flying, with a new-found courage.

They made it to the radio/TV station just in time. "Two minutes left!" said Flora, not eager to miss her first time on TV. It was a live show!

They made it in just in time.

"And that's all for today's scoop. I have just been informed that our special guest star has arrived! She's saved the realms multiple times, from the Trix, Darkar, Valtor, and even saved Earth from the Wizards of the Black Circle, give it up for Flora of Linphea!" The Anchorwoman finished, gesturing to Flora.

Flora gave a shy smile and walked to where they were filming.

The scene changed to a Red Fountain dorm room. It shows a wide-eyed Helia, along with Timmy, Riven, Brandon, Sky, and even Nabu, who were shocked at first, but then though it was a joke. Riven was first to speak, "Great prank, Helia. Didn't know you had it in you, filming Flora to make it look like she's on TV."

Helia was dumbfounded. "I didn't do this!" he said, staring at Flora, "How did Flora get on TV?"

"I don't know, Helia," said Nabu, "But let's watch and see."

They all turned their attention to the screen.

"So," the Anchorwoman was saying, "What pushed you to come on TV?"

"Well," Flora began to reply, "There is only one thing I'm here to say, and then I'll be on my way. I don't want to waste your time.

"What I came to say is," Flora gulped and cleared her throat, "I love you, Helia! I know you're just my boyfriend, but I know we were meant for each other. You're not only my boyfriend, but you're more than that. You're also my best friend! You're always there for me, and never keep any secrets from me! You're a specialist, like most boys from magic families are, but you're not like the others! You're a great fighter, you even saved my life the day I met you! But you're more than a fighter. You love to draw, you love to read and write poetry, and I know you love me! I'm also here to say that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was going on TV, but I wanted to surprise you. Once more, I love you, Helia!"

Everyone who was watching let out an 'Aww…" Helia just stood there, unable to speak. Most of the Winx couldn't speak, either. They hadn't expected her to pour her heart out on public television!

The anchorwoman said, "Aww, young love. How adorable is that, folks? That's all for now, I'm afraid. Make sure to stay tuned, because our top story is up next!"

As soon as the TV station went on a commercial break, Flora very nearly fainted. She very well might have if Bloom hadn't been there in an instant to catch her.

"Are you alright?" asked Layla, rushing over to Flora.

"I was just on TV," said Flora, wide eyed. "I was just on TV. _I was just on TV!_" She was in shock.

"Calm down, Flora," Said Opposina, "You'll be alright. You took down three evil witches, a Shadow Phoenix with the Trix, an evil wizard created by the Ancestral Witches with the Trix, **and** a group of Fairy hunters, and you weren't in this much shock even **then**!"

Flora was still in shock.

Opposina sighed. She would have to do this the hard way.

"Twist of fate! **(2)**" Opposina said, pointing her hands at Flora.

Flora was calm again, thanks to Opposina's powers.

"Sorry about that," Said Flora, coming to her senses. "I was still nervous. I mean, who would want to talk about how much they love their boyfriend on television? Not many, I don't think."

"That's alright, Flora," said Athena, "But now, it's time for another dare! The next one says, 'I dare Roxy to ask out Andy (the guy with black hair in the band)' Ooh, nice dare, Dreamix! Go on, Roxy! We all know you like him!"

Roxy blushed, and said, "You're right. He does seem like my type,"

The girls all cheered. Then, suddenly, Athena suggested, "How about we let Roxy go for awhile? There are currently no more dares for her, so it'll be OK," There were even more cheers at this.

"But no following me, got it?" said Roxy, "I'd like to keep you guys in the dark 'till I come back. Ok?"

There were several variations of 'yes' ranging from 'sure thing!' to 'You've got it!'

"Well," said Athena, "Up next, Dreamix says, 'I dare Layla to go and audition for a dance competition' you'll have fun with that, won't you, Layla? You love dancing,"

Layla said, "Sure thing! I love dancing! It's my passion!"

"Just like boarding," started Musa, counting off on her fingers, "Flying…"

She was cut off by Layla, "Musa!" she said.

"What?" asked Musa, innocently, "I was just counting off your many passions?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to point out that I have a billion hobbies! It's kinda embarrassing when everyone knows that I can somehow do all of them almost every day!" Layla thought for a moment, and then said "Oops… I told everything, didn't I?"

"Pretty much, Layla," said Athena, nodding her head.

"Well…" started Layla, "Well, I'd better get over to a dance competition! Athena, you wouldn't happen to 'know someone' to help me find a competition, would you?"

"Yep!" said Athena, "I'll call my brother** (3)** right away!"

"Your brother is a dance-competition-guy-person?" asked Musa, with a questioning look.

"Yup!" said Athena, "Well, anyway, Layla, will you film the competition for us? We need to keep going with these dares, and we can't miss your first competition. And, Musa, you'll have to watch it without the music. We'll just put the music on mute when Musa watches, so Musa, you'll have to watch it separately, ok?"

"Aw," said Musa, looking upset, "I almost forgot about that dare!"

"Musa," said Tune, looking like she was about to correct Musa's manners, "It is only fair that you go through with this 'dare'. It's your commitment! You said that you would go a month, just thirty days, without music, no listening, playing, or writing, so you must follow through with your promise."

"Alright, Tune," said Musa, still not happy about her dare.

"Well, Girls," said Athena, "We only have two more dares left for today! DreamixAngel says, 'I dare Tecna to try and create the world's first Global Warming Ending machine' think you can do it, Tecna?"

"I'm not sure," said Tecna, thinking, "But I certainly can try. No harm in trying, right?"

"Right!" agreed everyone in the room.

"OK, Tecna, you should stay for just a minute. This dare is funny! DreamixAngel, says, 'I dare Bloom to die Kiko yellow" Ha! Bloom, you really have to do it, no matter how silly. Let's hear what Kiko has to say about it. Roxy, will you make Kiko talk, please?"

"Uh, sure," said Roxy, beginning to do the spell.

"Ahh!" said Kiko, once the spell worked, "I don't want to be yellow! I like being blue! I'm a rabbit, not a canary!"

"Well, Kiko," Athena said, "I don't know what part of Earth you lived in, but where I live, most bunnies are either grey, black, white, brown, or a combination of those colors,"

"That's right, Bloom," said Roxy, "Are you sure you didn't bring him from Sparx when your sister sent you to Earth?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Bloom."

"Well," said Opposina, trying to stop an argument before it starts, "You'd better dye Kiko yellow, unless you want to face The Wrath of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom!"

"Opposina," started Athena, a threatening tone creeping into her voice, "I am not the goddess of wisdom. I'm just named after her,"

"Whatever you say, Athena, Daughter of Zeus," said Opposina, a smile creeping onto her face.

Athena sighed, mumbled "_I'm the youngest one here, yet somehow I'm the most mature,_"and then said, "Well, Bloom, you'd better start dying Kiko yellow!"

"I don't wanna be yellow!" whined Kiko, waving his arms over his head, "You let me talk, so why don't you listen to me?"

"Sorry, Kiko," said Bloom, picking the rabbit up, "But I have to turn you yellow. You'll look adorable!"

Kiko whined a little, but then let Bloom turn him yellow. He was upset for a little while, but when Bloom showed him a mirror, he said, "I do look kinda cute, I guess, but I like being blue better."

"I know, Kiko," said Opposina, "But you look so cute! We have to show all of the others! Even the specialists!"

Kiko whined, but then lost the ability to talk, so it just sounded like rabbit chattering.

"Tecna," said Athena, looking at said fairy, "You can come with us if you want, to see the other girl's reactions, and make your machine later,"

Tecna followed the other girls.

"Wait!" said Opposina, "Athena, you forgot _your _question!"

"Oh, yeah…" Athena said, putting an apologetic cheesy grin on her face, "Angel says, and I quote: 'I'll ask truth next time.' Alright, Angel! 'What is the Grape incident?' Are you sure you wanna know, Angel? Ok, here it goes:

"Awhile ago," Athena started, looking like she was having a flashback, "When I was on a fourteen-day cruise on Earth to see places like Aruba, Tobago, and others, it happened. I think it was the fifth day of the cruise, I'm not sure, but I was eating lunch. I had too much pizza, so my grandparents said I needed some fruit. I got some purple grapes, a lot of them, now that I think about it, and I ate them all. We went back to our suite on the eighth floor. Long story short, I slammed my thumb in the bathroom door, turned around, and barfed purple all over the sink. Ugh. It was gross. I almost barfed again! Now that I think about it, I don't think it's normal to barf purple, is it?"

Most of the Winx and pixies were about to barf. All of them were a little green, especially Stella, Lockette, Amore, and Tune.

Tecna and Digit were able to say, "No, I don't think so," without barfing.

A few seconds later, Opposina, Stella, Tune, Lockette, Musa, and Layla all barfed. Athena was one of the only ones who weren't about to throw up. "Well," she said, looking at the fairies and pixies, "I think it's safe to say that most of those reading this are feeling a little 'green around the gills,' so I'll see you next time on Winx Club: Truth or Dare!"

[A/N] Well, I personally believe that this chapter was a little gross. What do you think? Here are some explanations:

If you want to see a picture, look at my Profile Picture.

'Twist of Fate' is Opposina's thing she says in her Believix mode, like Flora says 'Breath of the World,' Bloom has 'Force of Life,' and so on and so forth.

Before you ask, no, I do not really have a brother who does dance competitions. I don't have a brother at all!

Well, I think that's it, so… Bye! See you next time!


End file.
